


Screws and Bolts

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Iron Husbands, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Tony knows Rhodey's leg braces need a maintenance check.





	Screws and Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how the mechanics of Rhodey's leg braces work but let's pretend they work the way I'm describing them.
> 
> Short, poorly written, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony gently takes hold of Rhodes' leg, trying hard to block out the sounds of the curses Rhodey's muttering under his breath.

They're both in pain right now.

But Tony needs to tighten the braces...

"Hold still for a second Rhodey...it'll be over soon, I promise."

Tony can hear a worried huff coming from above him--after all, he's crouching.--He decides it's either now or never, and starts.

 

First twist on the bolt.

Rhodey's shivering under his hold.

 

Second twist on the bolt.

There's a sharp gasp from the man, and Tony wishes that the whole process would speed up by ten fold for both of their sakes.

 

Third twist.

There's tears.

Though thankfully, they're not Rhodey's.

Suddenly a hand makes its way to the back of Tony's head, gently caressing his hair. "I'm fine," Rhodes murmurs. "Don't cry. It's all done..."

And Rhodey's right, because the braces are tight enough to stay on his leg without slipping.

So while wiping his tears, Tony stands up,

"Well, as compensation for my services..."

and goes for a hug.

Rhodey's arms are wide open.

 

 

"Ow- ow, Tony my foot- you're standing on my- oh- ow."

Tony took the next ten minutes to apologize.


End file.
